freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Lucas
Isabella Lucas is a member of the Busters and former member of the Chevalier, who has been assigned to Operation Cat Killer, which entails the assassination Gengo Aoi and all associated with him. Background Isabella is a former member of the Chevalier and was regarded as incredibly powerful though absolutely insane, a description she shares with her three colleagues. At one point she was employed as a nurse, and during her tenure killed thirteen babies without hesitation. At age 23, in order to cover up her murder spree, Isabella joined the Chevalier after the organization discovered her compatibility rate with the Stigmata (nearly 120%). Though she became one of the most powerful warriors in the organization, her murderous history was soon discovered, and she was sentenced to five hundred years of hard labour. However, she managed to escape and became a teacher in Mexico. Appearance Isabella is a dark skinned woman with blonde hair that dips below her shoulders. Like Chiffon, her eyes are seemingly closed and she frequently has a smile on her face. Before being recruited to "Operation Cat Killer," Isabella was seen with a white apron covering a mid-long sleeved shirt and long black skirt. As a Buster, she wears armoured gloves and boots, which have white segments on her elbows and knees. She also wears a revealing low-cut dark blue dress, slitted on both sides. Her raiment clings to her curvaceous form and reveals her ample cleavage. Personality Isabella is a dangerous and cunning psychopath. She enjoys killing and death, to the point that she murdered thirteen new born infants and orchestrated their deaths to look like accidents. This lack of inhibition to kill was further demonstrated when the Busters stormed the dinner party where she blew off a Limiter's' head once his Pandora had been killed, only to sarcastically apologize for killing him. Fellow Buster Petty Layner, a dangerous and deranged criminal herself, referred to Isabella as a "bonafide serial killer" for her crimes. A behavior similar to Petty, Isabella becomes enthralled in the heat of combat and the prospect of killing her opponents, for she does it all with a sneering smile on her face; she finds the idea of killing someone by severing their limbs to be exciting and artistic. She becomes boastful and overconfident, ridiculing anyone who attempts to attack her, though Ticy Phenyl surprised her twice with her Illusion Turn and "Wings of Light". Upon victory, Isabella is sadistic and cruel, shown when she attempted to molest the defeated Ticy's Limiter in order to further harm her. When he resisted, Isabella blackmailed him into obedience by having her teammate brutalize Ticy until her partner gave in. Isabella is also quite perceptive, as she accurately suspected that Sawatari Isuzu had hid her true strength when she briefly fought against Petty. Story Busters Arc Isabella is first seen sending off children at the end of a school day. After her time as a member of the Chevalier, she has become a Kindergarten or Elementary school teacher in Veracruz, and she wears a heart-shaped pin, labelled with the words "Love and Peace." When the last kid leaves, Petty comes out and calls out Isabella on her current occupation as a living hypocrisy to the heinous actions she once performed as a "nurse." She has been asked to participate in the assassination of Gengo Aoi and the many individuals protecting him, operating with him, and related to him despite the risk in participating in such an operation. She is shown having accepted the mission with Petty and Jessica Edwin battling simulations of the Humanoid Nova, which terrorized the Pandora during the 12th Nova Clash. The girls easily dominate their enemies with the enhanced might that accompanies the Plasma Stigmata, which has been implanted into their bodies. The girls are joined by Sawatari Isuzu, who wants to kill Su-Na Lee, and they embark on their mission from a submarine, ready to pounce on the dinner party Gengo has planned to congratulate the Pandora's survival against the evolving threat as well as the reawakening of his other three daughters. Isabella watches as Petty brutally and needlessly beat down Sawatari when they arrived to the site. She's next seen atop a ridge, along with her fellow Busters, as they looked down upon a gathering of Pandora's and Limiters. "Maybe they're having an early funeral for themselves," Isabella spoke jokingly, which Petty found hilarious. The team leader then told Sawatari not to screw up as their "generator," and wondered why Raddox had someone so "useless" join them in the first place. "Useless, huh," the Mexican Buster thought to herself as she glanced at Sawatari from over her shoulder, "Petty would be right about her if what we saw earlier was her true ability, but somehow I'm not so sure." She next appears by the front gate to the facility, as she and Jessica brutally eliminate the gate guards. The Busters then go forth, effortlessly killing Pandora and Limiter on sight, having been licensed to kill anyone who posed a hindrance to their mission. When Isabella saw Petty completely twist a Chevalier's neck around with a single blow, she fired upon her, but her shot vaporized her partner's head instead. "Whoops, sorry about that," she spoke apologetically to the remaining soldiers. "I was trying to blow her away, since I figured she didn't want anyone to see her with that ugly twisted neck. But I messed up and hit her Limiter instead. I'm really very sorry," she spoke with an ashamed smile, "I didn't mean to, but I went and created another ugly corpse instead. Sorry." Her apology only enraged the Busters' opponents further, who charged towards them with a vengeance. Upon reaching the party, by blasting a hole through the wall, Petty introduces her fellow Busters and while three Genetics Pandora prepare to engage them bearing a killing intent. Their enemies' Limiters enacted a Freezing field, which Petty shattered with virtually no effort. Elizabeth then fired a volley of beams from her SSS, but the attack soon proved futile. During the struggle, Sawatari called out that they couldn't "play any more," or else they would've fallen behind schedule. With that, she and Petty left the scene, which left Isabella and Jessica to handle the others. Just as they were about to leave, a dark-haired Pandora appeared on the scene. In order to cover for her comrades, Isabella fired off a volley of shots from her guns, which put their enemies on the defensive. As she laughed at their hopeless plight, the newcomer got behind her, and soon put her on the defensive. But soon her assailant was neutralized by Jessica, whom held her aloft with but a single hand. The attacker soon broke free, but Isabella's Buster still had the upper hand. Suddenly, their current opponent manifested eight glowing wings of light, which Isabella denounced as "just for show." She tried blowing her away, but her attack was parried by her enemy's blade, which shocked her to no end. The strange Pandora tried to confound them with her evasive manoeuvres, but Jessica stopped her with but a single elbow. She then jabbed her daggers into her opponent's shoulders, and sliced off her arms with a single fluid motion. Confident that their opponent had been defeated, Isabella stepped on her downed head, and threatened to crush it if any of the others interfered. Suddenly, another Limiter rushed to the scene, which she deduced as her opponent's partner. She blasted off his leg, which immediately brought him to the ground. She then taunted her fallen opponent as she began to disrobe and straddled her Limiter's waist. Isabella begins to sexually torture her enemy's Limiter. When he refuses to comply to her demands, Isabella has Jessica crush Ticy's face. Isabella begins to taunt Abel even more, and he sheds tears while calling out to Ticy. Engrossed in belittling her enemies, Isabella fails to see a blade-wielding Pandora generate a large amount of energy. Suddenly the Pandora, dashes forth at blinding speed to decapitate the arrogant Buster. The Mexican Pandora narrowly dodges the heightened Accel. Her new opponent cannot handle her power and crashes into the ground. When she tries to get back up, Isabella quickly deploys her Plasma Weapon and cuts off her enemy's hands. The girl's Limiter, like Ticy's, rushes to her side. Isabella decides to kill him with a whip-like blast from her cannons, but another blond woman in a black dress intercepts the attack with a single hand, completely unharmed, much to Isabella's complete surprise. Isabella and Jessica question who this new woman is, but they are not met with any response until Cassandra deploys her two swords condensed into small cannons she keeps under her arms similar to Isabella. Cassandra releases two powerful particle beams, which the two Busters narrowly evade. Cassandra ultimately destroys a building and looks to see some of the people caught in the debris caused by her attack, including her nephew. Cassandra heals them in a field that Isabella and Jessica cannot feel. Insulted, the two women get serious, starting with Jessica deploying a Freezing field. that brings everyone to their knees and the blond woman to her back. Unaffected by the Freezing, Isabella walks over to Jessica, ignoring the Genetics Pandora and limiters though she could easily kill them on a whim. She directs her attention to the real threat, who is stapled to the ground. Smiling, Isabella places her right cannon over Cassandra's face. Isabella fires her cannon, but the newcomer inexplicably survives without a scratch. Actually, she begins levitating. Her dress disintegrates and it is replaced with a lavender and white combat dress while her irises change shape and a diamond appears on her collarbone. Arnett screams to Isabella to stop as she has truly awakened a harbinger of destruction, which actually makes Isabella worry especially when Cassandra releases a Freezing field of her own. Even so, she continues to keep her smiling front while Jessica heightens her Freezing to cancel Cassandra's. Isabella then releases a powerful blast from her cannons, which Cassandra blocks with a small shield. Isabella then watches as her opponent draws more power and the Stigmata on her chest increases in density. Cassandra then summons the true form of her Volt Weapon, the large dual-handled blade. Cassandra then releases a massive particle beam far outclassing anything Isabella could fire that extends for meters outside of Gengo's base. Everyone survives Cassandra's terrifying power though the smiling Isabella has had her right arm and cannon disintegrated from the attack. Still feigning confidence, Isabella activates the seven Plasma Stigmata on her back to regenerate her arm, but she cannot. Instead, she and everyone must look on in absolute fear as Cassandra has summoned five N3 Nova. Abilities Overview *As a member of the "Failure List," Isabella is described as a ruthlessly powerful Pandora, able to tip the scales the Chevalier's current power ranking. *Bearing seven of the new Plasma Stigmata on her back, Isabella is able to negate normal Freezing abilities, and her Plasma Texture is strong enough to resist any Volt Weapon that attempts to strike her. Close quarters weapons shatter, while long-range weapons do no damage whatsoever. *Isabella is shown to posses impressive reaction speed, able to generate a barrier to block Ticy's attack when she deployed the Illusion Turn, a technique Isabella could not have anticipated. She used this speed again to narrowly evade Satellizer L. Bridget's transcendent Accel Turn and immediately sever the girl's hands before the Genetics girl could get off the ground. Plasma Weapon *Isabella's fighting-style revolves around her unique Plasma Weapon. It takes the form of two medium-sized cannons with handles that she can hold under each arm. She can use these weapons quickly and proficiently to fire blunt blasts and their scope gives her the benefit of cutting down her opponents from a distance. *She can converge these cannons to fire the Nova Particle Beam and she can manipulate the length, duration, and width of her beams in order to make multiple whip-like blasts that possess great cutting ability instead of brute force, befitting her twisted idea that death by severed limbs is "artistic." Relationships Raddox Phantomime Former head of Chevalier, who brought Isabella and the other Busters together for the task of eliminating Gengo Aoi. Petty Layner One of Isabella's comrades for the "Cat Killer" operation, who seems to know much about Isabella's murderous past. Trivia *Out of all the Busters, Isabella received the longest life sentence. *Between chapters, Isabella's Stigmata count has been inconsistent, between five and seven References Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character